Cheating Death, Stealing Life: The Eddie Guerrero Story
Cheating Death, Stealing Life-The Eddie Guerrero Story is a 2 disc DVD set that was released on September 28, 2004. The main feature of the DVD is the television special that appeared on UPN (now the C.W. network). Guerrero's autobiography of the same name was released shortly after his death. Matches *'Hector, Chavo, and Mando Guerrero vs. Cactus Jack & The Rock 'n' Roll RPMs' :AWA SuperClash III December 13, 1988 *'& Art Barr vs. Octagón & El Hijo del Santo Hair vs. Mask Match' :AAA When Worlds Collide November 6, 1994 *'vs. Dean Malenko' :ECW August 26, 1995 *'vs. Chris Jericho WCW World Cruiserweight Championship Match' :Fall Brawl September 14, 1997 *'vs. Rey Mysterio Mask vs. WCW World Cruiserweight Championship Match' :Halloween Havoc October 27, 1997 *'vs. Chavo Guerrero, Jr. Hair vs. Hair Match' :Bash at the Beach 1998 July 12, 1998 *'vs. Rob Van Dam WWE Intercontinental Championship Ladder Match' :Monday Night Raw May 27, 2002 *'& Chavo Guerrero vs. Kurt Angle & Chris Benoit vs. Edge & Rey Mysterio Triple Threat Elimination WWE Tag Team Championship Match' :Survivor Series November 17, 2002 *'vs. Chris Benoit WWE United States Championship Tournament Finals' :Vengeance July 27, 2003 *'vs. Brock Lesnar WWE Championship Match' *No Way Out February 14, 2004 Extras *5 Los Guerreros Vignettes: Baby Carriage, Pool, Low Rider, Golf & Valet are the title of these vignettes. These average about 2 minutes in length. *Music Videos: Finger Eleven's “One Thing”, Seether's “Gasoline” & Soil's “Redefine”. *Eddie's mother has a kayfabe heart attack after Guerrero and John Layfield have a cofrontation at a house show in May 2004. *Behind the scenes of the YJ Stinger commercial *YJ Stinger commercial in both English and Spanish *Behind the scenes at Low Rider Magazine *Outside the ropes *Eddie Guerrero's backstage celebration after defeating Brock Lesnar to win the WWE Championship *Gory Guerrero *Moonsault: Chavo's experience when he tried the move *A look back at Eddie Guerrero's elbow injury from February 2000 *Los Guerreros *Fighting For Honor *Eddie vs. the monkey *Wrestlemainia XX: A look back at Eddie Guerreros title defense against Kurt Angle and his celebration with Chris Benoit after Benoit won the World Heavyweight Championship. Easter eggs *On Disc one, highlight ‘ECW’ on page-1 of the ‘Extras’ & press “left” twice to see a 5-minute ECW highlights package of the Guerrero vs Malenko feud. *On Disc one, highlight ‘AWA SuperClash III’ on page-1 of the ‘Extras’ & press “left” twice to see an interview with Hector Guerrero concerning the debut of The GobbledyGooker. *On Disc two, highlight ‘WWE Survivor Series’ on page-1 of the ‘Extras’ & press “left” twice to see a 3-minute lead-up promo to the Triple-Threat Elimination Match at Survivor Series, which is shown elsewhere on this DVD set. *On Disc two, highlight ‘WWE No Way Out’ on page-1 of the ‘Extras’ and press “left” twice to see highlights of a battle royal to crown the #1 contender to Brock Lesnar's WWE Championship. This includes an in-ring segment between Guerrero and Lesnar. *On Disc two, highlight ‘Fighting For Honor’ on page-2 of the ‘Extras’ and press “left” twice to see Eddie talking about his first ever match. *On Disc two, highlight ‘Injury’ on page-2 of the ‘Extras’ & press “left” twice to see Eddie talking about the tattoo on his forearm. Images See also *List of WWE DVD and Video releases *Eddie Guerrero External links * DVD at Amazon Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases